hexaria_full_versionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AwesomeDudePerson/The hidden lore of Hexaria
This blog post is just me overthinking things a lot. I was looking through the wiki and then saw the second bullet point in the trivia section of Astral Projection. Astral Projection What if astral projection is actually the projection of Gonaku. The pie jester NPC stats that he was a clone, “souped up with a ton of dark magic”. Maybe as if he was a “projection” of the real jester. Maybe the leader of the aurmire (The jester) used to be friends with the alive Gonaku, until something happened, maybe Gonaku was betrayed, the real jester did some dark magic to him, and took his soul, creating the Astral Projection Card, which is just Gonaku’s soul. Thus why he’s “sorry” (as stated in the Astral Projection description). Gonaku remained as a fragment of what he was, as an angry zombie, looking for revenge. Furthermore, it may explain why the cards art is messy, like final joke and the pie cards, because they were all made by the jester. The Cambris guard in the graveyard states that the aurmire are now doing stuff to the dead, which may explain why there are zombies in the crypt and why Gonaku is there, because they were experimented on. The zombies are the weak minds of the dead Cambris inhabitants that were buried in the graveyard. This may also explain why there is only one Astral Projection card, as each person only has one unique soul. I have a feeling that the Aurmire have more to do with the world of Hexaria than meets the eye. Will prob expand on this later, need more think time :D KoT/Pilfered Souls I was thinking. What are pilfered souls? Where do they come from? Why do only bosses drop them? This led me to think more about the bosses. Sub-sequentially, I thought about KoT, and the other NPC’s in the Den of Thieves. Every character has a role to play, whether it be for lore or for giving the player a card. Domrad states that Ivan (KoT) gets “this crazy mythical sword out of nowhere”. So where did he get it? Pointing fingers at the aurmire all the times gets repetitive, but it still makes sense. Maybe all the bosses in the game have something to do with them. We know the aurmire are some mysterious people. Dorian and Dale both seem to like Domrad, and seem to has a pessimistic view on the KoT. Domrad doesn’t seem to like being with the KoT, so why did his gang join him? Maybe they were coerced in someway. Maybe they were forced too, not necessarily threatened, but because as all the other gangs did and they were let with nothing, no pay check. Question is, why did all the other gangs join too? There is no way that they were all friendly towards each other, and they would definitely not want to fight alongside each other. So there has to be some sort of ulterior motive. Dale says that “we have no idea what’s going on”. This may imply that there’s something bigger that’s going on. Maybe the KoT is a part of the aurmire, we know that the aurmire is established all over Hexaria, meaning that they could’ve easily gotten Venomshank from many places, and they are planning something. Dorian states that “Ivan’s gonna be the death of us all”, meaning that Ivan is definitely leading the bandits to a dangerous and possible dark cause. Going back to pilfered souls, the word “pilfered” means stolen. Stolen souls. The KoT steals things. Going even further back, Astral Projection may also be a stolen soul, explaining why the bosses have them. There is no such things as coincidences when you are talking about lore. The Vengeful Spirit states that these are the souls of “those who deserve to lose them”. Currently, I have no idea how this fits in and what this means, but I feel like I am really close and just need a few more bits and pieces. Furthermore, how do Draun and Thaamoth fit in? I don’t know. I need time and help. Honestly though, I have no idea what anything in this chapter means for the lore. The Rise, the Corruption, and the End Of Kapak This chapters going to be a bit different. There’s probably not going to be much speculation (I write first before researching so I can’t be sure :D). Today, Kapak was removed from the game, so it felt right for me to write about Kapak’s story. Feel free to copy and paste this into kapaks real wiki article. Kapak is a world lost in the forgotten reaches of the nether, a place with near infinite magical energy. (Pumpkins farmer and game changelog). AccoRding the the pumpkin farmer, and the archaic pumpkins, Kapak was once devoid of sentient beings, until the magic finally grew old and restless enough, and started to affect everything in the Kapak world. The magic affected all of the wild plants and made them sentient. But the more plant creatures there were, the more new creatures they wanted to create. The soil couldn’t handle it, and all of its nutrients were lost. The other plant races all died out, save for the pumpkins, who had developed smart growth habits by using an independent body of soil. (Pumpkin farmer uses “plantfolk” rather than “pumpkinfolk” meaning that there were other plant races). However, this information may be a lie, as the archaic pumpkins may have not have told the truth to the pumpkin farmer, where this information comes from. If you would like to speculate, then one could say that the archaics may of used the Hallowed spirit to kill off all they considered a foe, or a competitor, however we have no proof, the best thing we have is what the archaic shave said. The Dullahans, the archaic pumpkins, and the pumpkin Villagers are most likely different species of pumpkin. It is possible that archaic pumpkins and normal pumpkin Villagers are the same species. The archaic pumpkins may just be their own group, a club or guild, to say. The archaic guild of pumpkins, at sometime, found the hallowed spirit, a mysterious powerful being. Together, they conspired to contain the hallowed spirit. Category:Blog posts